


Delicate

by Selah



Category: BORN (band), Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young could be such troublesome things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble of another of my pet crack pairings. Although it isn't specified in the text, it's intended to be read as being set some time shortly after BORN was signed to PSC.

Kai smiled to himself, feeling the way his young pet was almost vibrating with anxious energy, even suspended and blindfolded. Or perhaps that was precisely _why_ Kifumi was trembling, excitement racing through the younger man's body, anticipation making him even more vibrant that usual.

“Do at least _try_ to relax, ne, pet?” he scolded softly, chuckling. Kifumi wiggled a little more, then stopped with a heavy sigh, one that was, perhaps, a bit overdone. Rolling his eyes, Kai swatted Kifumi's shoulder with the flogger, just a gentle kiss of leather on skin. Kifumi twitched and then settled.

“Sorry, Kai-sama,” his pet murmured. “I'll be better for you from here on out.”

“Oh I know you will, pet,” Kai replied, brushing fingers along his cheek. The young could be such trouble, but Kai knew Kifumi would be worth the effort in the end.


End file.
